


Stubbly Chins

by AvaCelt



Series: Gintama Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When old men have sex, someone's bound to end up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubbly Chins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "NSFW Meme." Originally posted on my [Tumblr writing blog](http://victorsandvanquishers.tumblr.com/) and now being archived here for the A03 writing community.

“KINTOKIIIIIIII!”

“NO, TATSUMA, MY RIBS JUST HEALED!”

Of course, Tatsuma used selective hearing no jutsu and leaped into Gintoki’s not-so-open arms, causing them both to unceremoniously tumble to the ground.

“I missed you so much,” Tatsuma cooed, peppering kisses up and down Gintoki’s stubbly chin.

“We’re forty years old, Tatsuma, yer gonna kill me if you do that again,” Gintoki said blandly, rubbing his sore midsection.

“True love knows no boundaries,” Tatsuma claimed. He nuzzled Gintoki’s fluffy hair, burying his face in the snow white locks.

Gintoki stroked Tatsuma’s back with his bandaged right arm. “How much did you miss me?” He whispered softly into Tatsuma’s neck.

Tatsuma ground his ass against Gintoki’s erection. “Almost as much as junior missed me,” Tatsuma perked up.

“Is that why you jumped on me?”

“Well, when nature calls…” Tatsuma shrugged and started undoing the clasps on his tunic and loosening his trousers.

“You’re about to ride an old man who just got out of the hospital, like where is your god, Tatsuma?”

“No god, only gay,” Tatsuma giggled, undressing Gintoki in the meantime.

When they finished, Sakamoto curled against Gintoki, who embraced him. “Next time, jump right on my dick,” Gintoki said seriously.

“That’s the morphine talking,” Tatsuma assured him.

“Maybe, but it’d be neat.”

“OK.”

And with that, they fell asleep. When Otose barged in a few hours later, she beat them both into taking a shared hospital trip. It was the fourth time that month.


End file.
